oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Coal
Coal is one of the most important mined materials in RuneScape, as it is required to smelt all smithable metals above iron (other than gold or silver), in increasing amounts. It is a necessary ingredient to make elemental, steel, mithril, adamant, and rune bars. Coal can be mined by players with a Mining level of 30 or higher, granting 50 Mining experience per ore mined. After being mined, a coal rock takes 30 seconds to respawn. 27 pieces of coal can be stored into one inventory space by using a Coal bag, obtained from Prospector Percy's Nugget Shop for 100 golden nuggets at Motherlode Mine. Bars Along with a sufficient Smithing level, the primary ingredient to make bars is the metallic ore itself and the secondary ingredient is a number of coal. Half the amount of coal is required if using the Blast Furnace. * Steel bar: 2 coal * Mithril bar: 4 coal * Elemental metal: 4 coal * Adamantite bar: 6 coal * Runite bar: 8 coal Obtaining coal As with most natural resources, mining coal is the most efficient way to acquire it. Below is a list of popular locations; for a complete list, see coal rock page. Free areas * Mining Guild (Falador), requiring a Mining level of 60 to enter * Dwarven Mine (Falador), though is patrolled by King Scorpions * Al Kharid mine (north of Al Kharid), though is patrolled by scorpions * Barbarian Village mine * Wilderness Coal Mine (north-west of Edgeville), though is patrolled by skeletons (level 22) * Hobgoblin mine (Bandit Camp), though is patrolled by Hobgoblins Member areas * Keldagrim mine, though is somewhat far from a bank (use Blast Furnace) * Kandarin Monastery, using teleports to bank * Legends' Guild mine, banking in East Ardougne, though is patrolled by grizzly bears (level 21) * Grand Tree mine, banking in Grand Tree, though requires completion of The Grand Tree quest * Kandarin mine, using Coal Trucks to store up to 120 coal and then retrieve it from the trucks by Seers' Village (this allows players four-and-a-quarter full loads of coal in one trip, or five-and-a-quarter full loads if you carry one with you) * Motherlode Mine, from the pay-dirt. The coal bag purchased there for 100 golden nuggets can also hold up to 27 coal. * North of the Museum Camp, highly recommended the bank being built. Members can also get coal by having the subjects of Miscellania gather it upon completion of Throne of Miscellania. In order to gain coal, players must put a number of coins in the coffers and set the subjects so that they will be mining. They will automatically mine coal and a few gems. Additionally, coal can be purchased from Ordan's Ore Seller shop, which is located downstairs in the Blast Furnace factory in the eastern side of Keldagrim. It can also be bought at the Ore store ran by Hring Hring in Jatizso. It sells the ores at a lower price than at blast furnace, but it has a much lower quantity in stock. The stock quantity does restore quickly, however. Dropping monsters |} Trivia *In the game, mining coal gives a higher chance of receiving gems than other mining spots. In real life, it is the same as coal beds can usually supply the needed pressure and carbon for gems to form. *Coal is not an ore; ore requires extraction to obtain the element, whereas coal is found in its usable form. *As a joke around Christmas time, some players give coal to other players saying it's because they have been very naughty this year, e.g. killing innocent guards, picking people's pockets, etc. *It's possible for two players to receive coal if they are mining it at the same time. *The examine text states "Hmm a non-renewable energy source!", a reference to coal in real life as it cannot be replenished once extracted. See also *Mines *Mines and mining sites *Motherlode Mine *Coal bag Category:Mining Category:Ores